


Unterbrechung

by cricri



Series: Fernbeziehung [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knapp zwei Monate war sein Leben nahezu perfekt gewesen, aber dann mußte Boerne ja unbedingt nach Übersee. <i>Harvard, hatte er gesagt, hast du eine Ahnung, was für eine Chance das ist?</i> Und <i>Es sind doch nur vier Monate.</i> Was hieß hier *nur* vier Monate ...</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/75812.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unterbrechung

*****

Er war ziemlich verärgert und vielleicht auch ein bißchen deprimiert, als er sich schlafen gelegt hatte. Boerne hatte nicht wie versprochen angerufen. Vor zwölf hatten sie abgemacht, aber anscheinend hatte der andere es mal wieder nicht geschafft. Blöde Zeitverschiebung. Mitternacht in Münster hieß sieben Uhr abends an Boernes amerikanischer Efeu-Uni, und um die Zeit war er natürlich meistens noch mitten in der Arbeit. Thiel hingegen mußte morgens gegen sieben aus dem Bett, und wenn Boerne erst um zwölf anrief, war er normalerweise schon im Halbschlaf, während Boerne noch mit den Gedanken bei der Arbeit war. Sowieso hatte er hatte sich nur sehr schwer ans Telefonieren gewöhnt. Für Boerne machte das vielleicht keinen Unterschied, der redete immer wie ein Wasserfall, egal ob sie sich gegenüber saßen oder ob sie tausende von Kilometern getrennt waren. Aber er hatte sich gerade erst mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, daß es für Boerne und ihn andere Dinge als reden gab, als Boerne auch schon ans andere Ende der Welt reisen mußte. Thiel wälzte sich auf die andere Seite und fragte sich, wieso er sich so schwer damit tat, wieder alleine zu schlafen, immerhin hatte er doch jahrelange Übung. Aber nachts vermißte er Boerne am meisten; manchmal so sehr, daß es wehtat. Egal wie hektisch die Tage gewesen waren, wie wenig sie sich gesehen hatten, oder ob sie sich gestritten hatten - die Nächte hatten ihnen beiden gehört. Es war wirklich nicht fair, daß er ausgerechnet -

Die Klingel riß ihn aus dem Schlaf und er tapste im Dunkeln zur Tür. Für einen winzigen Moment stellte er sich vor, Boerne stünde vor der Tür - wie früher, bevor sie dahintergekommen waren, warum es eigentlich so überraschend viele Anlässe für Boerne gab, ihn nachts aus dem Bett zu holen. Aber nun stand wohl eher zu erwarten, daß es etwas mit der Arbeit zu tun hatte und daß Nadeshda - er öffnete die Tür und blinzelte, weil ihn das grelle Licht im Treppenhaus blendete. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er die schemenhafte Gestalt vor sich erkannte, im gleichen Moment, als Boernes Stimme mit einem fröhlichen "Überraschung!" an sein Ohr drang.

"Was ...?" Er wurde zurück in seine Wohnung geschoben und im nächsten Moment griff Boerne nach seinen Schultern, nach seinem Kopf, küßte ihn und Thiel reagierte automatisch, wie auf Autopilot und zog den anderen an sich, vergaß, was er fragen wollte, vergaß, daß das eigentlich gar nicht sein konnte, denn Boerne hatte keinen Besuch in Deutschland eingeplant - _bei den vier Monaten, die ich nur dort bin, lohnt sich das nicht, alleine das Jetlag jedesmal_ \- und wurde weiter gedrängt Richtung Schlafzimmer - _Gott, du hast mir gefehlt_ \- während Boernes Hände sich unter sein T-Shirt schoben und er rückwärts gegen die Bettkante stieß und das Gleichgewicht verlor und fiel, und Boerne kippte einfach mit ihm auf die Matratze - er mußte nach Atem ringen, weil Boerne auf ihm gelandet war und dann stützte der andere sich neben seinem Kopf ab und beugte sich wieder hinunter zu ihm und küßte ihn und ganz am Rande fragte er sich, wie das überhaupt möglich war, er hatte das verwirrende Gefühl, daß Boerne mehr als zwei Hände hatte, vielleicht war er noch nicht ganz wach, aber das war ihm letztendlich auch egal, solange Boerne nur da war, real und wirklich und mit allem, was dazugehörte, nicht nur eine körperlose Stimme -

Das Reeperbahnlied in voller Lautstärke unterbrach seinen Gedankengang - _ausgerechnet jetzt!_ \- und er griff hastig nach seinem Telefon, um es zum Schweigen zu bringen - _hätte das nicht fünf Minuten später passieren können?!_ \- und brummte ein unwilliges "Ja!" in den Hörer.

"Hast du schon geschlafen?" fragte Boerne.

Er brauchte tatsächlich ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen ... um einzusehen, daß es Boerne war, der ihn angerufen hatte, und daß Boerne nicht hier bei ihm war. Thiel versuchte, ein frustriertes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz. "Ja ... verdammt." _Wenn er schon zu spät anrief, hätte er dann nicht noch ein paar Minuten später anrufen können, dann wäre dieser Traum wenigstens -_

"Habe ich dich bei was unterbrochen?" fragte Boerne amüsiert. Verdammt. Er hatte gehofft, Boerne würde das nicht merken und denken, daß er nur sauer war, weil er ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

"Nein", quetschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und versuchte, Atmung und Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Und den Rest.

"Du hörst dich aber so an." Thiel schluckte trocken, weil Boernes Stimme sich verändert hatte, sanfter und gleichzeitig rauer und das machte es nicht einfacher, das Gefühl aus seinem Traum abzuschütteln. "Von mir aus kannst du das gerne zuende bringen." Ganz und gar nicht einfacher.

"Laß den Unsinn." Das hatten sie am Anfang schon einmal vergeblich versucht. Er konnte das einfach nicht, und er hatte wirklich keine Lust, noch einmal in eine derartig peinliche Situation zu geraten.

Boerne schien zu kapitulieren, wenn er das Seufzen, das aus dem Telefonhörer zu ihm drang, richtig interpretierte. "Tut mir leid, daß es so spät geworden ist. Ich hab's nicht eher aus dem Labor geschafft."

"Schon O.K. ..." Thiel seufzte auch. Morgen würde er wieder todmüde sein, aber er war trotzdem froh, Boernes Stimme zu hören. "Was hast du gemacht?"

Sowas mußte er nicht zweimal fragen, dachte Thiel amüsiert, als Boerne loslegte und ihm erzählte, daß ihm heute eine geradezu bahnbrechende Idee gekommen war, was genau das für seine weiteren Forschungen bedeutete und wie er das ganze nutzbringend einzusetzen gedachte. Er verstand wie meist kein Wort - außer daß irgendwas gut gelaufen und Boerne glücklich war, und das war ja wohl das wichtigste. Während Boerne redete, stellte er sich vor, daß der andere neben ihm lag und ihn regelmäßig anstupste, um sicherzustellen, daß er noch wach war und zuhörte. Es war beinahe so, wie es sein sollte. Thiel gähnte und hätte fast Boernes "Und bei dir?" verpaßt.

"Da gibt's nicht viel." Er dachte nach. "Nadeshda macht morgen einen Abgleich aller Fahrzeughalter mit -" Der Drang zu gähnen stoppte ihn mitten im Satz.

"Müde?"

Thiel schielte zur Uhr und nickte. Bis ihm einfiel, daß das ja nicht ausreichte. "Es ist halb zwei, tut mir leid."

"Dann sollten wir wohl lieber auflegen." Boerne klang nicht wirklich überzeugt. Ihm ging es ähnlich, egal wie unvernünftig das war.

"Noch ein paar Minuten ..."

Boerne lachte, und sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, weil er ihn so sehr vermißte.

"Du kannst doch kaum noch die Augen offen halten." Wenn Boerne da gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn in so einem Moment in den Arm genommen. Und er hätte vergessen, was ihm noch durch den Kopf ging, und wäre eingeschlafen.

"Ich hab' geträumt, daß du vor der Tür stehst - Überraschungsbesuch", murmelte er.

"Oh." Boerne schwieg einen Moment. "Hast du dich gefreut?"

"Hm? Natürlich. Was -"

"Ich meine, hast du dich über die Überraschung gefreut?"

Er verstand nicht so recht, worauf Boerne hinauswollte. "Keine Ahnung, es ging alles so schnell."

Boerne lachte und ihm wurde zu spät klar, daß er wohl gerade den Bezug zum Anfang ihres Telefonats hergestellt hatte. "Deine Phantasie möchte ich haben."

"Idiot." Da wollte man einmal was nettes sagen, und was war -

"Weißt du," unterbrach Boerne seine Gedanken, "ich habe nämlich überlegt, daß diese Tagung in Malta mir für meine Arbeit vielleicht doch wichtige Impulse geben könnte."

 _Hm?_ "Hast du nicht gesagt, da treffen sich nur Wichtigtuer, um über Themen zu reden, die schon seit zehn Jahren niemanden mehr interessieren?"

"Das habe ich wohl etwas zugespitzt formuliert ... Bei genauerem Studium des Tagungsprogramms bin ich zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß doch die ein oder andere Veranstaltung -"

"Na wenn du meinst", unterbrach er den anderen schnell, bevor das ganze ausartete. Überraschende Themenwechsel war er gewohnt, aber seinen Nachtschlaf wollte er dann doch nicht für längere Ausführungen über rechtsmedizinische Tagungen opfern. "Dann flieg halt doch hin."

"Ja ... Und von Malta würde sich durchaus ein Zwischenstop in Münster anbieten, auf dem Rückflug ... das ist dann ja quasi nur noch ein Katzensprung."

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als ihm klar wurde, was Boerne da gerade gesagt hatte. "Wann ist die Tagung?"

"Nächste Woche. Ich könnte übernächstes Wochenende in Münster -"

"Schaffst du das denn überhaupt noch, mit anmelden und Flüge buchen und -"

"Hab' ich schon."

...

"Thiel?"

"Wie ... hast du schon?"

"Naja ..." Boerne klang ein wenig unsicher. "Eigentlich wollte ich dich überraschen, aber dann dachte ich, vielleicht ist das so doch irgendwie ... schöner. Wenn du weißt, daß ich komme. Sonst hast du am Ende noch Dienst am Wochenende."

"Wie lange ..."

"Ich bin am Donnerstag abend da und muß Montag früh wieder abfliegen."

Thiel atmete tief durch und ging im Geist seinen Dienstplan durch. "Ich hab' frei."

"Schön."

"Dann ... dann bist du in einer guten Woche ..."

"Ja."

"Ich ..."

"Du fehlst mir auch."

Thiel schluckte. Boerne hatte ihm so oft erklärt, warum er diese Gelegenheit jetzt nicht verpassen konnte, daß es nur vier Monate waren und die Zeit wie im Flug vergehen würde, daß sie telefonieren würden und schreiben und daß das alles gar nicht so schlimm war, daß er manchmal fast vergaß, daß er nicht der einzige war, der sich einsam fühlte.

"Und dann sind es nur noch sechs Wochen." Das wäre der Moment gewesen, um _ich vermisse dich_ oder sonst etwas Bedeutungsschweres zu sagen, aber das fiel ihm wie meistens erst zu spät ein.

"Genau." Boerne klang nicht so, als hätte er etwas anderes von ihm erwartet. Boerne klang glücklich.

"Ich seh' zu, daß ich den Freitag frei bekomme." _Drei, fast vier Tage. Auf jeden Fall vier Nächte._ "Und das ist besser als eine Überraschung."

"Was?"

"Weil du gefragt hast, ob ich mich über die Überraschung gefreut habe ... also hätte ... also ... von Vorfreude hat man mehr, finde ich."

"Gut." Boerne lachte. "Du klingst jetzt ganz schön wach. Soll ich dir noch was Langweiliges erzählen zum Einschlafen?"

"Was hast du im Angebot?" Er rutschte wieder tiefer unter die Decke.

"Ich glaube, ich habe dir noch nicht im Detail erläutert, wie ich den widersprüchlichen Ergebnissen meiner Versuchsreihe der letzten Woche auf den Grund .."

* Fin *


End file.
